¡No me lo vas a creer!
by Ciann
Summary: Pilika ha sorprendido a su hermano & al chino haciendo... ¿HACIENDO QUÉ? HoroxRen - RenxHoro


Disclaimer: Shaman King (Mankin) **NO** me pertenece a mí sino al señor Hiroyuki Takei.

Advertencias: ...

Pareja/Personajes: HoroxRen - RenxHoro

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

Hoy decidí traumatizar a cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino por el placer de crear traumas.

Ya, no es eso, sino que me enfermé y como estoy en cama y no tenga nada pero nada mejor que hacersh, decidí subir este delirio y divagación que, para variar, participó en un concurso de fanfics, permitiéndome obtener el segundo puesto más una de las obras de Stephen King cuyo título no tengo a mano en estos momentos (Tampoco es como que pueda pararme, como dije estoy en cama).

Ya ven, ninguna ganancia monetaria para mí nuevamente, pero como escribo por el placer de escribir, no reclamé ni pedí que volvieran a contar los votos (¿?) (También porque seguramente al pedir semejante cosa iba a salir para atrás, porque considero verdadera suerte o un mal conteo de los susodichos ganar el segundo lugar siendo que siempre me esperé, pues, ningún lugar en realidad XD).

* * *

><p><span>¡No me lo vas a creer!<span>

Anna e Yoh iban a casarse, por lo que todos los habitantes de la pensión habían estado corriendo de aquí para allá, sin descanso, durante las últimas semanas con el objetivo de terminar a tiempo los preparativos de la ceremonia.

Tamao Tamamura, contagiada un poco de ese romanticismo que se respiraba en el ambiente, se despertó muy contenta esa mañana, con gracia y envuelta en un pijama de ositos rosas que abrazaban corazones del mismo color.

Había una esencia en el aire que le decía que aquel día en particular iba a ser especial y muy, pero muy especial, de hecho.

Fue por ello que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja salió de su cuarto dando saltitos. Tal vez eran las seis de la mañana, comprobó al mirar el reloj, pero ella se sentía demasiado alegre como para volver a dormir. Ni mencionar que esas casi cuatro horas de diferencia, que serían lo que le tomaría a todos los habitantes de la pensión despertar y mover sus perezosos traseros hasta la cocina, le darían suficiente tiempo para planear un desayuno especial. Tenía que ser especial, porque ese día era precisamente eso… ¡Especial!

A las diez de la mañana, mientras Tamao servía pacientemente una taza de té para la señorita Anna, quién yacía cómodamente sentada en la cocina mirando televisión desde allí, el sonido de unos pasos acercándose presurosos en la distancia y una voz angelical diciendo su nombre, interrumpieron el mutismo matutino.

"_Tamao. ¡Oh! Tamao._"

La niña, totalmente emocionada, tuvo que dejar la tetera por un momento para acercarse a la puerta de la cocina. El ser que se acercaba con una rapidez apabullante y la llamaba con desesperación no era nada más ni nada menos que el amor de su vida. Sí, ese que había esperado por tanto tiempo y con el que había soñado tantas veces. Sip. Sip. Sip, estaba completamente segura de que era él.

Lo imaginaba a la perfección: Alto, castaño, con ojos azules chispeantes y una voz varonil. Al menos así era la imagen que su mentecita inocente proyectaba de un perfecto príncipe azul. El simple y sencillo hecho de pensar que ese irremediablemente guapo ejemplo de hombre se aparecería por la puerta de repente, correría a abrazarla, la besaría con pasión y la llevaría lejos de la pensión En sobre un caballo blanco, se casarían y tendrían muchos, pero muchos hijos guapos, hacía que una innumerable cantidad de mariposas revoloteara en su interior.

Su corazón latía de prisa y una sonrisa llena de esperanza demostraba sus ansias de conocer el amor. El verdadero amor de su vida.

-¡Tamaooooo!

Esperanzas que se derrumbaron como un castillo de naipes cuando, por la puerta, sólo se apareció una chiquilla más baja que ella con extensa cabellera celeste, pálida como una hoja y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Tamao pensó que quizá se había equivocado un poco.

Bien, se dijo a si misma consolándose, al menos acertó con los ojos azules.

En cuanto la muchacha rosa volvió a mirar el espécimen delante de ella la reconoció por completo, pues se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que su mejor amiga: La señorita Pilika.

-¡Oh, Tamao!-chillaba la susodicha con lamento, mordiéndose los labios.

-Se-Se-Señorita Pilika… ¿Qué pasa?

-Mi hermano, Tamao. ¡Mi hermano!

-¿El joven Horo-Horo? ¿Qué tiene?-preguntó Tamao, palideciendo.

-Oh, no tiene nada, pero es que… ¡No te imaginas lo que acabo de ver!

-¿Qué cosa?

La aprendiz de shaman se cubrió la cara horrorizada con un mantel, imaginándose quién sabe qué desgracias y quién sabe qué desaciertos.

-¡Es que no es eso lo importante! ¡No te imaginas qué lo vi haciendo!

-¿Qué?

-¡Es que incluso no es eso! ¡No me vas a creer con quién lo vi!

-¿Con quién?

-¡Es que…!

-¡Pilika por todos los cielos!-le interrumpió Anna, quién seguía allí para conveniencia de los curiosos-Escupe la sopa de una vez y di qué viste o Tamao sufrirá un colapso nervioso.

La niña se calló de repente y asintió con delicadeza, se sentó con calma y miró a las dos muchachas que tenía enfrente. Sin duda había dejado de llorar, pero continuaba viéndose un tanto trastornada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó tímidamente la muchacha de cabello color rosa, sentándose también para escuchar fuese lo que fuere que Pilika tenía que decir.

-Lo que ocurre-comenzó la aludida, en un susurro casi imperceptible-Lo que ocurre es que acabo de ver a mi hermano…

El enorme par de orbes azules se le llenaron de lágrimas con la sola mención de su contraparte fraterna.

-Con… Con…

En determinado momento, hasta se le enredó la lengua y en vez de pronunciar palabras sólo la hacía chasquear. Tamao la miraba ansiosa, casi a punto de caer en coma por tanto suspenso y emociones a las que su corazoncito no estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Con…?-le ayudó.

-Con… ¡Con Ren!

La aprendiz entonces no dijo nada, no. Al contrario. Aunque su rostro comenzó a pintarse de rojo sin estar muy segura de la razón. El joven Horo-Horo. El joven Ren. ¿Eso qué? Es decir, los dos eran amigos, tuvo que tragar saliva al pensarlo... ¿Verdad?

¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué cosas se pasaban por su pura e inocente imaginación? Tal vez se le estaba pegando tanta perversión de sus espíritus acompañantes. Sí, eso era. Sin duda.

-¿Eso qué?-inquirió Anna sacándola de sus cavilaciones. La sacerdotisa no parecía muy interesada en el tema, para ser sinceros, porque ni siquiera quitaba la vista de la televisión, pero la shaman agradecía el hecho de que estuviese allí para ayudar a aligerar tanto suspenso innecesario.

-¿Cómo que qué?-soltó Pilika, con un ceño-¡¿Es que acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho?!

Anna permitió que su perezosa humanidad se volteara un poco para ver a la pequeña ainu de reojo, lo suficiente como para examinarla de arriba abajo.

-¿Es que eres intolerante a esas cosas?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces?

-¡¿Eso qué tiene que ver?!-chilló la chiquilla, con la cara roja.

Anna suspiró, mirándola con severidad.

-...Pasa…-continuó Pilika, volteando la cara para otra parte.

Tamao simplemente creyó que miraba hacia el horizonte y dejó que sus ojos siguieran los de la primera en el infinito.

-Lo que pasa es que…

Fue así como nuevamente no alcanzó a terminar la oración, pues los ojos volvieron a llenárseles de lágrimas. Esta vez se vio incapaz de reprimir el llanto.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡Se-Señorita Pilika!-se alarmó Tamao, tratando de ayudarla a tranquilizarse.

-Que mocosa tan fastidiosa-empeoró la situación a su vez Anna, porque con su comentario sólo logró que la ainu llorará con más fuerza aún.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos las cosas parecieron calmarse. El llanto se convirtió, gracias a los suaves golpecitos en la espalda por parte de la aprendiz de shaman a la norteña, en un hipeo increíblemente irritable, pero no lo suficiente como para desatar el enojo contenido de Anna.

La Itako, a todo esto, continuaba medio concentrada en su programa de televisión, pero también un tantito pendiente de la conversación.

-Ay, Tamao-se lamentó luego de un rato la muchacha-¡Es que lo he visto! ¡Lo he visto con estos ojitos!-pestañeó.

-¿Qué ha visto? ¿Qué ha visto?-Tamao parecía desesperada por conocimiento y demases.

-Yo he visto a mi hermano… ¡Con Ren!

Se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzada. Sin embargo, pensó la shaman, no iba a darse por vencida así como así, por lo que se aventuró a preguntar:

-¿Y?

-Y…

-¿Y?

-Y…

-¿Qué más, señorita Pilika?

-Que ellos estaban…

-¡Oh!-Tamao aguantó la respiración, conmovida a causa del suspenso.

-Estaban…

Su cara poniéndose pálida.

-Estaban…

Al rato se puso roja.

-Estaban…

Entonces morada.

-Ellos estaban…

Silencio. ¡Se estaba quedando sin aire!

A Tamao le comenzó un ataque de tos. Uno repentino. Uno de los peores conocidos en toda la historia shamanica de ataques de ese tipo. Se golpeó el pecho, poniéndose roja en el proceso y tras varios segundos logró estabilizar el trabajo normal de sus pulmones.

Anna suspiró, interrumpiendo el silencio y nuestra desesperante protagonista ainu alzó una ceja.

-Lo-Lo siento-tartamudeó la rosada-Umm, ¿qué era lo que iba a decir?

Pilika cerró los ojos con solemnidad, para voltearse hacia la ventana y soltar un simple y sencillo:

-Es que no puedo decirlo.

Tamao casi se cayó de espaldas. Casi, de no ser porque Anna estaba decidida a volver a intervenir para salvar el día.

-Pilika-soltó, muy seria-¡Dilo de una vez!

Tal vez no iba a reconocerlo, pero a la sacerdotisa también le había picado un poco la curiosidad todo este tema de visiones prohibidas.

-Es que es tremendo-se excusó la niña, con una expresión de terror en el rostro, un ceño en la cara y mirando a ninguna parte en particular, pero precisamente no mirándolas a ellas.

Anna resopló.

-Es que si ustedes lo hubiesen visto-volvió a cubrirse la cara con las manos, negando con la cabeza.

-Por eso queremos saber, Pilika… ¡Porque no lo vimos!

-¡Ya sé!-la peli celeste se incorporó de golpe con el puño en alto-¡Síganme!

Entonces comenzó a avanzar, con pasos erráticos y sin saber a dónde iba, porque se dio una vuelta completa por la cocina y volvió al mismo punto de partida… Con el puño en alto, _aún_.

-¡Es qué si se los enseño!-chilló, dejándose caer en el suelo-¡Es qué si se los enseño será mucho, pero mucho peor!

-Sólo dilo de una vez-ordenó Anna, con mucha calma para sentirse tan poco paciente ese día en particular-¿Qué tan terrible puede ser?-añadió, dándole un mordisco a una galleta que parecía salida de quién sabe dónde.

O eso pensaba Tamao, porque ella no recordaba haber hecho galletas para el desayuno.

-ADEMÁS-continuó-No es como si de hecho no supiéramos qué es lo que el cabezota de tu hermano y Ren se traen.

-Hey, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir?-contestó la norteña de pronto indignada con ese particular comentario.

-Tú sabes. Es que es muy obvio todo eso de las miradas, las peleas, el toqueteo (¡De manos! ¡De manos! ¡Gracias a los Grandes Espíritus!), las peleas, la complicidad, las peleas…

Anna hablaba y Tamao asentía con seguridad a cada una de sus palabras.

-Especialmente las peleas-terminó-Es muy obvio, ¿o no Tamao?

La rosa aludida cabeceó animosamente. Ella misma había sido testigo de los toqueteos… ¡De manos! De nuevo, agradecía que sólo se tratara de esas partes del cuerpo.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Que para ningún habitante de esta pensión es secreto lo que tu hermanito y Ren se traen-dijo-Lo que no quita que no necesitemos de una confirmación, por lo que prosigue… ¿Qué viste?

-Ya te lo he dicho-Pilika las miraba con un ceño en la cara para enseguida suavizar su rostro y acercárseles como si estuviera por contarles un secreto-Es "tremendo".

Las comillas las imitaba con los dedos.

-Ah, no hay caso contigo-soltó Kyoyama, incorporándose para comprobar con sus propios ojos qué tipo de visión casi apocalíptica había dejado a Pilika más trastornada de lo que por si era la pequeña, por lo que con esa declaración es que desapareció de la cocina.

Tamao, tenía que reconocer, estuvo algo tentada de seguir a la sacerdotisa, pero decidió permanecer allí, en silencio, mientras miraba a una perturbada chica de cabellos color celeste mirar algún punto imaginario en el piso.

Al rato, en cuanto la mirada chispeante de la ainu volvió a encontrarse con la suya, Pilika se acercó a ella tras asegurarse de que se encontraban a solas en la cocina.

-Tamao-susurró-Te lo diré si quieres, pero tienes que prometer que será un secreto.

La aprendiz asintió vigorosamente, preparándose mentalmente para escuchar la revelación que tenía a su corazoncito, sin acostumbrar a semejantes emociones extremas, tan agitado.

Pilika suspiró, cerró los ojos con cansancio y en un instante los volvió a abrir para mirarla de manera muy seria.

Se acomodó con calma en el suelo y volvió a mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban sólo ellas dos.

Se volvió al piso y al percatarse de que su ropa estaba seriamente arrugada comenzó a alisarla con las manos.

Tamao, está de más decir, estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso con tanto movimiento y tan poca palabrería, pero los espíritus parecieron apiadarse de ella, pues casi en ese instante la ainu se volvió a mirarla.

-Lo qué ocurre-comenzó-Es que he visto a mi hermano…

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas como por novena vez ese día, así que apartó su mirada azulada de la muchacha rosa para que esta no se percatara de ello. No es como si hubiese estado a punto de llorar seis veces ese día, sólo cinco, ¿vale? No es lo mismo por ningún motivo.

-¿Se-Señorita Pilika?

-Lo lamento, estaba pensando-dijo sin mirarla y prosiguió-Como decía, vi a mi hermano y a Ren…

Tamao la vio ansiosa, resistiéndose al impulso de aguantar la respiración.

-Los vi…

Una pausa dramática para amenizar el relato, se dijo a sí misma Pilika, aunque comenzaba a creer que ya habían sido demasiadas de esas pausas por el día de hoy. Especialmente cuando Tamao comenzaba a ponerse morada otra vez.

Lo soltó todo tan rápido como pudo, de repente. Entonces salió corriendo con las manos en el rostro, sollozando cual magdalena.

De manera muy dramática, o demasiado cliché, dependiendo por dónde se le mire.

Tamao Tamamura, por su parte, tuvo que abrir mucho pero mucho los ojos al escuchar semejante revelación.

…

Tamao no corría, pero caminaba aprisa. Tuvo que subir las escaleras con la ayuda del pasamano para no caer al recordar lo recientemente develado.

"Tremendo" pensó, imitando las comillas con los dedos al llegar al segundo piso a salvo.

Se acercó con cautela e intentó ser silenciosa, cuidando de que su respiración no delatara su presencia allí. Se asomó de reojo por la puerta corrediza, convenientemente semi abierta para que pudiese observar sin ser descubierta y que pertenecía a la habitación que compartían los hombres en la pensión y…

Lo vio. Los vio, en realidad.

Allí estaban el joven Horo-Horo y el joven Ren. Tal como Pilika había dicho que iban a estar, por lo que se sonrojó hasta las orejas, dispuesta a volver a sus propios asuntos, después de todo aún había muchas cosas que hacer para terminar con los preparativos del matrimonio de Anna e Yoh.

Al volver a la cocina, aguantando la respiración desde su visita investigativa, decidió que era momento de preocuparse de otras cosas y volver a respirar porque había casi muerto por asfixia dos veces ese día.

Tal como predijo, si había sido una mañana… "Especial" (E inconscientemente volvió a imitar las comillas con los dedos, mientras tomaba la escoba e iniciaba el aseo diario a la cocina).

…

-A ver…

Horokeu Usui suspiró largamente, para luego, con la cara aún roja a causa de la vergüenza, atreverse a mirar a cierto chino.

-Explícame por qué demonios te deje hacer esto.

-Ah, eso es obvio.

Ren Tao hizo como que miraba hacia el horizonte, pero en realidad sólo deseaba ponerle más drama a la situación en sí. El tonto de Horo-Horo tropezaba cada cinco segundos, así que de no ser por su agarre el tarado iba a terminar en el piso como de costumbre.

-Tan sólo para humillarte-contestó el más bajo encogiéndose de hombros-También porque dijiste que deseabas aprender.

El norteño resopló.

-Ya sí, pero… Esto… ¿En verdad era necesario esto?... Esto...

-Claro, es para que sea más realista.

-Entonces dime, ¿por qué diablos yo soy la chica?

El panorama era el siguiente: El Tao sostenía a Horokeu de la cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía la diestra del ainu en alto. La mano que le quedaba al shaman de hielo la tenía encima del hombro del chino. Los dos se movían con pasos cortos al compás de la melodía.

De lo que se quejaba el norteño, por otra parte, era de la sábana sucia que tenía enrollada a la cintura.

-Pues porque en el vals es el hombre el que guía, cabeza hueca-sonrisa de prepotencia por parte de Ren-Tú ni siquiera sabes bailar, así que eres la chica.

-¿Pero esto, Ren, era realmente necesario?-insistió el ainu, apuntando con la cabeza hacia abajo para dejar en claro que se refería precisamente a la prenda en su cintura.

-Ya te dije-suspiró el otro-Tú eres la chica.

Horokeu pensó entonces que no volvería a pedirle nada pero nada a Ren… ¡NUNCA! Ni menos que le volviera a enseñar cualquier cosa y menos si volvía a ser la chica.

El chino, al contrario, pensó que no había nada ni nadie más en el mundo aparte del shaman de hielo que hiciese a una asquerosa sábana verse bien mientras tropezaba cada tanto por no saber bailar. Lo que, por supuesto, no iba a admitir pero ni por si acaso, por lo que los dos continuaron con las clases a solas en el cuarto y al ritmo de un vals en la radio.

…

-¡Oh, pero es que es "tremendo"!

Chilló Pilika mientras se tiraba encima de un inmóvil, pero no por ello menos sorprendido, Chocolove, el que intentaba consolarla aunque no entendía ni media palabra de lo que la muchacha balbuceaba.

-Ay, mi hermano… ¡Con Ren!-soltó, con los ojos llenándoseles de lágrimas nuevamente-Crecen tan, pero tan rápido-suspiró luego de un rato, secándose los rastros de su llanto de inmediato.

Se volvió al desconcertado shaman americano para sonreírle de oreja a oreja.

-¿De casualidad tienes una cámara? Hay una cosa que quiero inmortalizar para la posteridad.


End file.
